Scooby Doo meets John and Pete
by AK1028
Summary: Yup! The famous Pichu brothers, John and Pete, are meeting the famous Great Dane, Scooby Doo! This is going to be sweet! When John and Pete's grandfather's house is being haunted by the ghost of a Pikachu, it is up to the Mystery Inc. gang to solve the mystery. Who is the culprit? Find out right here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo meets John and Pete**

_Amie: Hello everyone and welcome to the crossover mentioned in 'The Chaos of Knowing'._

_Lawton: This actually took place after Gia joined the team on the islands._

_Timmy: And we just want to do the disclaimer. Phineas, if you please._

_Phineas: Sure. AK1028, Amie Kuhn, does NOT own anything…just this story and her OCs._

_Ferb: And now, we will go into the story!_

* * *

><p>(The scene was set in Chicago. We fade in and see an old Raichu with a defense lawyer. She is a tall lady, wearing glasses, brown eyes, short brown hair, wearing a blue suit, and blue shoes. They seem to be waiting for someone. A man approaches them after getting out of his limo. He is a short man, gray hair, blue eyes, wearing a silver and gold suit along with silver and gold shoes.)<p>

Man: So, Mrs. Dinkley, you called my last offer stupid! Well, here is my next offer. I will give you $4 million for this land.

Raichu: I told you before, Silver Gold! I'm NOT selling!

Mrs. Dinkley: I agree with Steve here, Mr. Gold. We are NOT budging.

Silver: Suit yourselves.

(Silver's limo comes over, he gets in, and the limo races off.)

Steve: (He turns to Mrs. Dinkley.) Thank you, Mrs. Dinkley…you and your firm, Dinkley-Attorney at law.

Mrs. Dinkley: Steve, I told you. Please call me Abigail. I would do anything to help you preserve this land for your grandsons, John and Pete, when they get here.

Steve: If Pete doesn't get him and John hopelessly lost.

(Abigail laughs at Steve's joke. Just then, coming out of Steve's house, a ghost of a Pikachu appears. Both Abigail and Steve scream and run away.)

* * *

><p><em>Sonic: That's the end of this first chapter!<em>

_Gretchen: This is pretty good thus far._

_A.J.: I agree._

_Chester: Me too!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside out of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

(The very next day, the Mystery Machine pulls into town.)

Daphne: You must be so ecited to see you Aunt Abigail, Velma.

Velma: I am. And the best part is her newest client is someone called Steve, John and Pete's grandfather.

Freddy: Now, these two know how to have a good time.

Shaggy: Like, yeah! And they don't bump into a terrifying ghost!

Scooby: Roo rue.

(The van stops and they get out. A talior of Abigail's approaches them.)

Tailor: Abigail's new client's house is haunted! Save yourselves!

(Tailor runs off and Abigail comes over.)

Abigail: There goes another tailor and that makes the fifth one in a row. (She sees Velma.) Velma! Boy, I'm glad to see you!

(Abigail goes over, hugs her niece, and let's go of Velma.)

Velma: Good to see you too, Aunt Abigail. Let me introduce you to the gang. (She points to Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby.) This is Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby.

Abigail: Nice to meet you.

Daphne: Nice to meet you too!

Shaggy: But, like, did he say there is a g-ghost?

Scooby: Rikes!

(Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms.)

Abiigail: Sadly, yes. (Scooby climbs out of Shaggy's arms.) You see, Steve and I saw the ghost of his son-in-law, Ray. Silver Gold wants the land for a new resort and theme park. Come to think of it, my tailor, looked at it a few days ago. This land and house is where Steve, his daughter: April, and his grandsons-the famous John and Pete-live. Steve wants to keep the land for John and Pete after he goes.

Velma: Are we going to meet John and Pete?

Abigail: Yeah, if they ever get here. Pete always seems to get those two hopelessly lost.

Pete: (He and John come from around the corner.) I resent that remark! I don't get us hopelessly lost...much.

John: That's why you should leave the traveling plans to me. I would've used something called a map.

Abigail: Velma, Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby; this is John and Pete.

Shaggy: Like, you mean to tell me that the famous John and Pete are Pokémon?

Scooby: Rool!

Steve: (He comes over from the alley. John and Pete hug him and then they let go.) Good to see you two. You won't believe what's happening.

(The gang looks at Steve's expression on his face and instantly what was next.)

Freddy: Gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands.

Abigail: You'll help?

Velma: Of course, Aunt Abigail.

Daphne: We'll get to the bottom of this.

Shaggy: Like, I knew they were going to say that. (He shakes in fear.)

Scooby: Reah, re roo. (He also shakes in fear.)

Freddy: Let's split up gang. Daphne, Velma, Abigail, Steve, and I will check out Silver Gold and the tailor. Shaggy; you take Scooby, John, and Pete to the house.

(Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Abigail, and Steve leave.)

Shaggy: (He gulps.) But, that's where the ghost was seen.

Scooby: Reah...

(Both Shaggy and Scooby gulp and shake.)

John: There is no such thing as a ghost. ...except Ghost Pokemon, that is.

Pete: You're right, bro. Let's get going then.

(Shaggy, Scooby, John, and Pete head for the house.)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Hello everyone and welcome back to K.N.S.!<em>

_Lawton: For those of you that don't know what that means, that means..._

_Timmy and __Phineas: Kids Network Studios!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_Sonic: That's the end of this second chapter!_

_Gretchen: This is pretty good thus far._

_A.J.: I agree._

_Chester: Me too!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside out of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

(We fade in on Silver Gold's office. Silver is talking to the gang.)

Silver: A ghost? You're pulling my leg.

Abigail: Steve and I both saw it, Mr. Gold.

Steve: You bet we did. I don't trust you, Mr. Gold.

Silver: Why is that, my good fellow?

Steve: John and Pete stopped your plans to create a resort and theme park on their home turf. You were even passing illegal tender!

Abigail: (She pulls Steve away from Silver.) Now, now, Steve. Remember your blood pressure.

(Steve snarls but backs off, making Velma suscipious of Silver.)

Freddy: Perhaps you might want to come with us to the land and check it out for yourself, Mr. Gold.

Silver: I'll pass, thank you. I've got better things to do than listen to kids talk about ghost. Good day!

(Silver has his security escort them out.)

Daphne: That could've gone better.

Velma: Yes but I think it went just fine. Let's head towards the tailor's workshop.

(Abigail, Steve, Freddy, Daphne, and Velma leave Gold's offices. We fade in on the tailor's office.)

* * *

><p>Abigail: (The office is empty.) He's not here.<p>

Steve: Should we leave a note?

Velma: (She finds some blueprints.) That's strange. These blueprints are for a new tailor shop.

Daphne: That explains why the tailor looked at Steve's land. He might be the ghost.

Freddy: He could be.

Abigail: But, why trash Ray's reputation?

Steve: That's what I want to know. April lived in that house with me all of her life and not Ray.

Velma: (She looks at the blueprints.) Hmm...

Daphne: So, now what?

Freddy: Let's join Shaggy, Scooby, John, and Pete at the house. C'mon.

(Abigail, Steve, Freddy, Daphne, and Velma leave the tailor's offices. We fade in on Steve's place.)

* * *

><p>Shaggy: You know, even though this place is haunted, it's a nice pad. Is there a kitchen?<p>

Scooby: Reah, ri'm rtarving.

John: Me too. Hey, why don't we introduce these guys to our grandfather's kitchen?

Pete: Great idea. I'm sure he's got sandwiches around.

(Shaggy, Scooby, John, and Pete enter the kitchen and raid the fridge and cupboards.)

Shaggy: Score! (He pulls out the bread, peanut butter, jelly, butterscotch, strawberries, marshmallows, and liverwurst.) Bread, peanut butter, jelly, butterscotch, strawberries, marshmallows, and liverwurst!

Scooby: (He pulls out the chocolate, green and red peppers, beans, and brownies.) Rhocolate, reen rand red reppers, reans, rand rownies!

John: (He and Pete are in the freezer.) Hey Pete. You see the ice cream and the hamburgers?

Pete: (He grabs them.) Yup, I got them but... (He and John try to get out but they are stuck.) We're stuck! SOS!

Shaggy: (He goes over and gets them out.) Like, talk about chilly.

(Everyone laughs as they put the stuff on the table. They hear a moan.)

John: Pete, hurry up and eat, will you? Your stomach is SO loud, even I can hear it!

Pete: That wasn't me. Was it you, Scooby?

Scooby: Rope...

Shaggy: Like, it wasn't me either. Please tell me it was you, John.

John: (He is scared as are the rest of them.) I wish!

(A Pikachu's ghost comes in and moans.)

Pete: GHOST!

Scooby: Rikes!

Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, run!

John and Pete: Took the words right out of our mouths!

Shaggy and Scooby: RUN!

(They run away from the ghost.)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Hello everyone and welcome back to K.N.S.!<em>

_Lawton: For those of you that don't know what that means, that means..._

_Timmy and __Phineas: Kids Network Studios!_

_Ferb: *nods*_

_Sonic: That's the end of this second chapter!_

_Gretchen: This is pretty good thus far._

_A.J.: I agree._

_Chester: Me too!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside out of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

(We fade in on Shaggy, Scooby, John, and Pete running into the rest of the gang.)

Abigail: What on earth?

(Everyone gets up.)

Daphne: What were you running from?

John: A ghost, that's what.

Pete: I've never been so scared in all my life!

Freddy: Was it a Pikachu?

Shaggy: Like, I think so. We didn't stand around to ask!

Scooby: (He is covered with white, glowing paint.) Ro ray.

Steve: Scooby is glowing!

Velma: (She wipes it off.) Very expensive luminous paint. It's no ghost. It's someone in a costume.

Abigail: Yeah, but who?

Freddy: Gang, I've got a plan. All I need is for Shaggy, Scooby, John, and Pete to be the bait.

John: No way. No thanks.

Pete: Yeah, we're NOT going to be bait for a ghost!

Shaggy: (He laughs.) I knew I liked you guys.

Steve: Bribe them and they'll do it.

Velma: Knowing them...

Daphne: Will you do it for some Scooby Snacks?

Scooby: Reah, reah, rand reah!

(Daphne gives them the Scooby Snacks, they get it, and stand up-ready. The gang sets up and Shaggy, Scooby, John, and Pete go back into the kitchen.)

* * *

><p>Shaggy: Really, Scooby. Is there nothing we won't do for Scooby Snacks?<p>

Scooby: Ro ray!

John: They were pretty good.

Pete: Yeah, what's in them?

(Before Shaggy and Scooby can answer, the ghost appears. All four of them scream and run towards the trap. The trap opens, catching the ghost. The gang surrounds it and Velma goes for the mask...)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Dun, dun, dun!<em>

_Lawton: Dramatic music. Nice._

_Timmy: Do you know who it is?_

_Phineas: You'll find out in the next and final chapter!_

_Ferb: Well, hello everyone and welcome back to K.N.S.!_

_Sonic: That's the end of this forth chapter!_

_Gretchen: This is pretty good thus far._

_A.J.: I agree._

_Chester: Me too!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside out of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

(Velma goes for the mask and pulls it off. It's Silver Gold.)

All: Silver Gold?

Silver: No one is perfect.

Velma: Right. I did suspect the tailor but his blueprints for a new tailor shop were too large in width for Steve's land.

Steve: Makes sense.

Abigail: But why Ray? Why trash Ray's reputation?

Velma: That was my biggest clue, Aunt Abigail. Silver didn't do the research on the land. All he needed to know that it was Steve's land.

Daphne: And everyone knows who Steve's grandsons are: John and Pete.

Freddy: Silver wanted revenge against John and Pete because they foiled his last plan.

Silver: And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids, your dog, and John and Pete.

(The cops take him away. We fade in on the next day.)

* * *

><p>Steve: Thank you for saving my land and my home.<p>

Abigail: And for stopping Silver's plan.

Velma: Glad to do it, Aunt Abigail.

Shagg: Hey, like, has anyone seen Scooby?

Freddy: Nope. I've not seen John and Pete, either.

Daphne: (She sees them and points.) Oh no, look! (John and Pete are signing Scooby's autograph book and he is signing theirs.) They're signing each other's autograph books!

(Eveyone laughs.)

Scooby: Rcooby Rooby Roo!

John and Pete: And John and Pete too!

(The three of them laugh as we fade to black.)

* * *

><p><em>Amie: Well, did you get it right?<em>

_Lawton: I did._

_Timmy: Me too!_

_Phineas: It was a pretty easy mystery._

_Ferb: Well, hello everyone and welcome back to K.N.S.!_

_Sonic: That's the end of this fifth and final chapter!_

_Gretchen: This is pretty good thus far._

_A.J.: I agree._

_Chester: Me too!_

_Trixie: Please r & r!_

_Isabella: And think outside out of the box!_


End file.
